dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Tropes Wiki/Dueling Dubs
A peculiar phenomenon where a foreign product will get a localization in a region or language, and then get a different localization in the same language in the same region (or another where the same language is spoken). And another. Why does this happen? Perhaps the first try was a hackjob or a comical rewrite or simply sounded bad, and there was demand for a significantly better localization. Perhaps some new company got the rights and can't use the previous group's resources due to some licensing hell. Perhaps the previous dub wasn't kept around to be reused again. A lot of times, different English dubs are made for different international audiences – sometimes to go along with an alternate-language dub in the same region; for instance, different English dubs for North America vs Europe or Asia. In these cases, there is an attempt to prevent even the knowledge that other dubs exist from being in the hands of the common audience. This doesn't always work. For some reason, a lot of alternate dubs tend to not get released in a home video format, and thus fall into obscurity. If that isn't the case, then it may lead to odd scenarios where two of what is basically the same program are in direct competition. This trope does not cover fan-made material, so no Abridged Series or fandubs here. A sub-trope of redubbing, in which a production receives a new dub. Since a few dubbing companies actually make multi-language dubs for the sake of covering the languages available in that region, that'd probably cover a different trope and wouldn't apply here. This also doesn't cover different variations of the same dub (like when certain lines are redubbed for television broadcast for content reasons). NOTE: When possible, please note which people and companies did the duelling dubs, to prevent confusion and to clarify that the examples are examples. English Anime & Manga * My Hero Academia has two Latin Spanish dubs: one for TV and DVD by Madness Entertainment that was a dubbed as a Mexico City-Monterrey co-production by Dubbing House and Producciones Layito, and one for Crunchyroll by SDI Media. Both dubs have actors from the dubs of My Hero Academia: Two Heroes and My Hero: One's Justice participating (Héctor Mena who voiced Deku in the dub of Two Heroes reprised Deku in the Madness dub and voiced Juzo in the Crunchyroll dub). Film - Animation * A couple Dingo Pictures films got redubbed from their original Dingo and East West dubs when R.A. Releasing bought the rights to their library. Even then, these dubs have callbacks to the old ones (the redub of Aladin keeps the mispronunciation (and added mistranslation) of "people" as "poo-pols" and still has Aladin speaking broken English, except when he sings) ** The redub of Nice Cats is a strange case: the narration from the original dub was left intact, however the character voices were redubbed by separate actors instead of having the narrator do all the voices in addition to narrating. ** The redub of Pocahontas has the titular character screaming "NEIN! NEIN" kept intact. Western Animation * Most Kuboian and Jetanie cartoons were redubbed with American accents for North American broadcast: ** The dubs of the series in The Sweet Treets franchise are usually only seen in Canada, but some dubs found their way onto the alternate audio tracks of El Kadsreian DVDs. Other Languages Anime & Manga * Tama of Third Street: Do You Know My Tama? has four Hungarian dubs. There's the original, Cult Classic dub from Mafilm Audio based off the original Japanese version which aired on M1 (then MTV1) from 1994-1995, there's the Nippol dub from Audiotron, Inc. aired on TV2 from 1999-2000, the 4Kids-based dub from Digital Media Services aired on M2 in 2004-2005, and the obscure DVD dub from Masterfilm also based from the Japanese version. For the Japanese-based versions: the Mafilm dub ping-poinged between leaving the song undubbed with the dubbing credits spoken over it and having it dubbed, whilst the Masterfilm dub actually dubs the song. * Samurai Pizza Cats has two Hungarian dubs: the 90's dub for MTV and the 2000's dub for RTL Klub. Films - Live-Action * Armageddon has three Vicnoran dubs: one by Video Maximum for the original theatrical release, one by Tug-Ger Studios made to be shown as an in-flight movie, and another by Six-Shot Media which was made for the home video release. The Video Maximum and Tug-Ger dubs are shown on television occasionally, depending on the channel. * The Breakfast Club has a total of four Vicnoran dubs: one by Video A+Plus for the original theatrical release, one by Electronic Dubbing Company for TV airings, one by S&S Post for home video releases, and one also by S&S Post that was made for Netflix. * Bram Stoker's Dracula has three Vicnoran dubs: the original by Video Maximum for the original theatrical release that has been carried over to the home video releases, one by S&S Post for showing as an in-flight movie, and one by Baker Digital Productions for Netflix. TV airings usually use either the Video Maximum or S&S Post dubs. Vincent Swaiui voiced Dracula in the Video Maximum and Baker Digital dubs while he was voiced by Shota Kita in the S&S Post dub. * The Exorcist has four Vicnoran dubs, with Bobcat Nani voicing Father Lankester Merrin in all four dubs and Kitty Saughai voicing Regan in the first dub and the third and fourth dubs. There's the original dub from 1981 by Cinematography Vicnora Ltd., the 1990's TV dub from Nova Media, the 2006 dub of "The Version You've Never Seen" by Mountain Recordings, and the 2015 TV dub from Baker Digital Productions. Films - Animation * Disney just loves this trope overseas: ** Lady and the Tramp: *** The film was dubbed twice in Fueian: the first was recorded in 1996 by Stúdíó Köfa, and the second was recorded in 2009 by SDI Media Fuei for Disney Character Voices International. Wealhþeow Engberg and Sarah Aðalstein voiced Si and Am in both dubs, whilst Anneliese Miläwşä Bilyaletdinov and Kafén Grochiv, Jr. reprised their roles as Lady and Tramp from Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure in the 2009 dub. *** As of now, Lady and the Tramp is the oldest Disney film not to be redubbed in Barokian. ** The Aristocats: *** The film was dubbed three times into Fueian: the first was recorded in 1993 at Stúdíó Köfa for airline flights and was later aired on FTR 1 in the late-90's, the second was recorded in 2002 at Sun Studio Fuei for a cinema release, and the third was recorded in 2015 by Auxiliary Media Services for FTR Babybarn. Nami Harukawa voiced Marie in all three dubs (and also voiced Duchess in the third). *** As of now, The Aristocats is the oldest Disney film not to be redubbed in Geratizou Pansauran. ** Pinocchio: *** The film was dubbed twice into Geratizou Pansauran: the first dub was made in the 1980s for a VHS release by Sound & Vision Ltd., the second was made in 2001 for pay TV. The reason for the redub? The masters to the old dub were lost in an customs debacle. Fatima Rahsi voices the titular character (who was her first role) in both dubs. ** Pocahontas: *** The film has four Geratizou Pansauran dubs: one for VHS, one for pay TV, one for free-to-air TV and home video, and another for learn Pansauran DVDs released in El Kadsre. And the fact the film also had a soundtrack dub ups it to five dubs in total. Nina Aku voiced Pocahontas in both the pay TV and FTA/home video dubs, of which Kidzhouse ping-pongs between using for it's broadcasts of the film. * The Brave Little Toaster: ** The film was dubbed twice into YinYangiese, the first dub was recorded at Body On Body in 2002 for Disney Character Voices International, and the second was recorded by IslanDubs in 2013 for ITV Studios. Western Animation * Several series dubbed for Danish VHS releases by Media Men Ltd. were redubbed later on: ** The Weird Al Show was released by them in 1999, it was redubbed for DR 1 in 2005. Lars Thiesgaard voiced The Hooded Avenger in both dubs while Torbjørn Hummel, who voiced Weird Al in the first dub, dubbed The Guy Boarded Up in the Wall in the second dub. ** Sharky & George was also redubbed for DR 1 but in 2004. * Arthur was dubbed twice into Barokian, the first was an Islamic dub recorded in the Islamic Arts Studio for Al-Barokiya TV, whilst the second, and more popular and still-in-dubbing to this day, was a secular dub recorded at Syncron International for BBT 1. * In addition to the two already-existent Hungarian dubs of Make Way for Noddy, there's a dub that was recorded by Lazy River Studios for the European PBS feed. It is infamous for it's overuse of reverb on the character voices. ** Almost all of Nelvana's shows were redubbed in Vicnoran for KidsCo when the channel premiered in the United El Kadsreian Nations. The only shows safe were Pelswick, Cyberchase, Wayside, and The Fairly OddParents!. The examples were: *** Braceface was redubbed from it's original dub by S&S Post (aired on Jetix and VBC 2) into a new dub from Baker Digital Productions. *** Blaster's Universe from it's in-house VBC dub (aired on that channel and Minimax) into a new dub also from Baker Digital Productions. Hörður Faheemsson was kept as Blaster. *** The Care Bears Family from it's 1980s VBC in-house dub into a newer dub from Baker Digital Productions. Bobcat Nani was kept as Braveheart Lion and Kitty Saughai was kept as Shreekly. Category:Tropes